heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.01 - Cat Scratch Thiever
The Black Cat hadn't been seen for a few months since the ConEdison incident. Diamonds are forever, but money can run out real fast sometimes. Especially when you are covering your cute but useless boyfriend. Longshot didn't have much to call his own, and had been squatting in her apartment. As much as she liked the guy, she was a strong independent woman with strong independent woman needs. So firstly, Longshot needed cash to fund a new life for himself (or even the start of one) Black Cat and Longshot landed on the pool deck of Dexter Bennett's penthouse, after swinging through the city. Felicia had done thorough research on what sort of security to expect there. This wouldn't be as tough as say Lexcorp or Stark Industries, but what he had for security wasn't ticklish. Dexter Benett had a lot of money, but perhaps not many friends. Dexter was the stereotypical real estate shady businessman. He was always involved in various building projects in the area, but would use shady business practices to get the job completed. There were multiple rumors of shoddy equipment and materials, and union issues. If he had any friends, they were paid off enough to keep the government threats away. She placed her hands on her hips and looked over to Longshot, "I love playing Robin Hood. And trust me, 'Shot this guy is a real toolbag. This is going to give you a great start, hun." Getting into the penthouse was relatively easy (easy for the Cat, at least). She turned off the cameras, disabled most of the alarms, and slipped by the lasers. Black Cat was pried open the large safe hidden behind the oversized portrait of Bennett, inside was various gems, money, deeds, and important yet shady looking documents "Ooh look at all of this booty. And some blackmail material, gotcha!" She shook her head, she clearly was hanging around Longshot too much "gotcha" was never in her vocabulary. Longshot for one trusted his girlfriend's judgment on this, she hadn't lied to him before, why would she start now. They had gone over the plan of entry a hundred times so that an 'amateur' like himself wouldn't mess it up. There was also the matter that they seemed to violently cancel out each other's abilities whenever they go for the same target at the same time, so he was mostly just supposed to hang back and let her do most of the work. When Cat mentioned the documents though his interest was piqued. This was just like a spy film or something like that, he had to see them! He rushed over to Felicia and said, "Really! Wow let me see!" Which caused him to trip on nothing, smash into Felicia, which caused the diamonds to fall out of her hands and fly through the air, through the laser grid of the alarm system... which then went off. Ben stares at his windows doc for a moment while sitting in the Terminal. The names are there but there's two anomalies on the list. He goes over it again. Hawkeye - Disorient senses, blind, distance shots or quick up close strikes. Scarlet Spider - Use Speed and Strength against him, out of the black suit he's as weak as everyone else. Eddie - Make him bolster, boast, and boist until the Asgardians show up. The Warriors Three and Thor will do the rest. Jocelyn - Disorient, hold in place, kinetic energy. The list goes on with Young Allies members and ways to allegedly take them down. Someone's planning for just in case but everyone outside of Kate didn't need to know that. Two names however have the teen puzzled. Lor-Zod - ????? And Longshot - Surprise, hope luck is against him. Deep down the teen knows he can beat Longshot, that's not the issue. The issue is that this guy is on the list to begin with. Sighing at the screen Ben hopes for some miracle that'll pull him away. An alert goes off in the right hand corner. Although the computer looks like it belongs in a school that hasn't received any computer funding since 2002 Ben did manage to create some custom programming ala Reed Richards. Any high stake alarm would be issues into the computer as long as it maintains an internet signal. Clicking open the program Ben sees what caused it to go off. "The Dexter Bennett Building, interesting," the teen figures it would be a group of criminals trying it out. Nothing like a group of thugs to bring a superhero team together he figures, "Ladies and Gentleman and any other lovely sole that can hear my voice. Scarlet Spider reporting a situation at the Dexter Bennett building, top floor going by the security alarm's location. If anyone wants to have some fun tonight and lend a hand go for it. Scarlet en route." Running away from his communicator Ben slips into the black costume then smiles as the suits interface keeps the communication line open. "Anyone hear that!?" Ben calls through the rest of the terminal then saves the file in an encrypted spot and closes the document. Running off he heads to the exit. From there he starts swinging toward the Dexter Building ready to lighten his mood. The whole Zod situation is making his head spin. He feels bad for the kid, wants to make sure he's well off, but the potential for the kid to turn out like some other Kryptonians that just recently invaded makes Ben extremely weary. It's hard on someone when they doubt a kid that much. Just because the person was a shady businessman didn't give someone the right to steal from them. Jocelyn had been out and about when word had come through that there was something going down. Having been in the area, Jocelyn ducked around a corner, slipped her mask on, and took to the skies. "This is Channel. I'm in the neighborhood, going to get us a reading of the place". Now, there was a great thing about her energy sight. She could see all types of energy. Kinetic, thermal, gravimetric, solar...you name it, she could see it. And she'd just discovered how to distinguish life energy. Which meant that trying to hide from Jocelyn was challenging if you were within six football fields of the woman. She could also see the laser fields and such as she flew through the air. "I've got two living souls inside," the woman says as she waits on a nearby building. "Laser alarms, but not much else I'm seeing of note. Let me know when we're ready to go inside. Anyone got a gameplan, or we going for a Hail Mary here?" By the time Ben starts saving files, Axiom's tumbling into the room and smoothing his mask on at the same time. He'd been in the middle of homework when Ben's call to arms came through the Terminal. "Axiom, g-good to go!" he chimes, following Ben to the exit. Once they're outside, he starts boosting and mimicking his spidery teammate. Costume shifted to a fusion of his own and Ben's, Axiom swings through the city alongside him. "Oh man this is awesome!" he remarks enroute. Longshot was the biggest derp in the universe, at least in Black Cat's eye's at the moment. She nearly fell on her face, but more importantly lost her grip on the diamonds and gems as they went flying through the air. She desperately tried to catch a couple but the deed was done, and the alarm was sounding loudly. She turned her suddenly sharp blue eyes towards Longshot and glared, "If you didn't have such a great butt you'd be worthless. WORTHLESS." She grabbed her bag and stuffed all of the loose gems and such on the ground and barked orders at Longshot, "Well now it's time to hit and run, hun. Shove everything else in the safe into the bag and let's hightail it out of here before the cops or something /worse/ comes up." And with those orders, Longshot sprung into action. To bad Black Cat wanted the things he was supposed to get and their powers interacted again and. SMASH! Longshot tripped over her legs. His own natural acrobatics allowed him to land on his feet... right through Dexter Benett's glass desk., "Sorry! I mean... sorry!" Longshot said as he ran towards the safe, this time managing to not hit the prone Felicia as he did, "I forgot the ConEd thing, we can't do this stuff together... or this happens," Longshot added and said, "I promise I'll remember it next time. Why do you think that happens anyways? I mean it doesn't happen any other time we do something together. Just when we're all business." Alarms didn't seem to concern Longshot, he'd watched a lot of procedural dramas and a lot of heist films. This was just the way humans did things. "Meet the allure of web-swinging!" Ben cries out to Axiom as they moved through the city. "Two cute teammates about to be on your six, Channel," a few moments later the duo are swinging to the roof. With a smile he warns Axiom, "Landing can really hurt if it's your first time," and on that note Ben lands then rolls with the momentum. "Roll with it!" the words are meant to warn Eddie. Looking to Channel he nods at the suit, "Nice uniform. Change with the situation?" Channel has the best eyes on the place, how he's not sure since those parts of her powers haven't been dilvuged to him just yet. "I've c-copied spiders before but this is the first time I've ever gotten to web-swing," Axiom explains. He ends up blushing furiously under the mask he's now wearing when called cute. He nods quickly to the spider's advice and rolls when he lands...but ends up sprawled out on his rear instead of landing on his feet. "ow," he muters, quickly hopping to his feet. "More like it's what I was wearing at the time. Just keep the mask with me," Jocelyn responds to Ben as she surveys the scene. She's just got her jacket and black jean pants on, aside from the mask. "Okay. Follow me inside and we'll go ahead and apprehend them. I'll throw up some energy shields and try to defend us. Try to tie them up with that webbing," the teenager suggests. She rises up into the air and starts forward if there are no objections, intending on going right in. She channels the nearby gravimetric energy to charge herself physically, then gets ready to throw up some energy blasts in case people start shooting stuff at them. "I've c-copied spiders before but this is the first time I've ever gotten to web-swing," Axiom explains. He ends up blushing furiously under the mask he's now wearing when called cute. He nods quickly to the spider's advice and rolls when he lands...but ends up sprawled out on his rear instead of landing on his feet. "ow," he muters, quickly hopping to his feet. He nods quickly to what Channel suggests as their plan. It's pretty much exactly what he was thinking too. "I'm b-better with webbing than landing..." Black Cat, Longshot, Scarlet Spider, Channel, and Axiom Rolled her eyes as she sprung back to her feet. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked back towards Longshot, "I don't know 'Shot. But seriously not the time to discuss it. Grab the stuff and let's go!" She ran towards the windows and tossed out the couch through the glass, no time left for subtlety. Longshot saw the girl in the mask and waved. Yes, he was that naive. Seriously! He didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing, but recognized Jocelyn from the recent Times Square situation. He basically started to empty everything in the safe into the duffle bag that Black Cat had given him, "Hey, Cat! I know that girl. She's a friend of mine... sorta." Longshot's demeanor was rather nonchalant, even Black Cat seemed to have more of a sense of urgencey than he had. To him, this is exactly how everything should play out. Hearing the shattering glass Ben goes to a corner and waits to get eyes on the subject. The second he makes eyes on the subjects they are going to get so much webbing. Then an idea smacks Ben in the head. "I'm going in," creating a web line Ben swings around then goes into the window. "Hey guys!" he says all cheerily then when he land against a wall the anger bubbles in him. "YOU TWO!" Oh he recognizes these faces. "Team. Black Cat and her boyfriend Longshot, he's the David Bowie wannabe with four fingers, are the perps. Both bad news no matter what the team fliers say." Someone is clearly not over the whole betrayal thing from last time they met up. "Been too long," the venom flows from his mouth. Hearing the shattering glass Ben goes to a corner and waits to get eyes on the subject. The second he makes eyes on the subjects they are going to get so much webbing. Then an idea smacks Ben in the head. "I'm going in," creating a web line Ben swings around then goes into the window. "Hey guys!" he says all cheerily then when he land against a wall the anger bubbles in him. "YOU TWO!" Oh he recognizes these faces. "Team. Black Cat and her boyfriend Longshot, he's the David Bowie wannabe with four fingers, are the perps. Both bad news no matter what the team fliers say," he says over the com in the mask. Someone is clearly not over the whole betrayal thing from last time they met up. "Been too long," the venom flows from his mouth.** Being able to track the life energy of the two, Jocelyn shifts to block the entrance from where she came in, aiming a kinetic energy burst right under the feet of the two even as she waves at Longshot. Maybe the 'friendly wave' would throw him off. They could sort out this betrayal stuff later, or whatever nastiness was in Ben's voice there. "Thievery. Really Longshot?" the woman says, disappointment in her voice. She'd hate to have to take someone so handsome in for police questioning. But, it had to be done. Regardless, she was also trying to make sure the two couldn't exit the same way she came in while giving them someone to deal with. Axiom winces slightly at the sound of shattering glass and crouches down to wait with Ben. Really, he's excited to be working with Ben who he hasn't gotten to do much with yet. When he sees the criminals, he's practically bouncing with energy and ready to go. Still boosting and mimicking Ben, he swings his way in through the window too. Of course where there's anger from Ben, there's just shock from Eddie. "Longshot?" he frowns deeply at the guy he'd been considering a teammate. "What are you d-d-doing, Longshot?!" Longshot had mentioned that he had met up with a group of "Young Heroes" as he so mentioned while Felicia was preoccupied with planning this heist. She just had smiled and nodded when the timing seemed appropriate, but clearly they all knew him. Too bad she already had some history with the Scarlet Spider here, plus they all seemed a little hurt that he was doing this less then good activity. She stepped forward and held up her hands, "Look guys, clearly you all know 'Shot over here. Well guess what, he's got nothing. Nooothing. So unless you all want him to go panhandling I wanted to get him some startup. And Dexter Bennett is not a nice guy I can let you guys take a gander at the documents I've got." She gestured towards Longshot, "The documents, sweetie. This guy funds super villains. And not folks like me, people who kill innocent people, and destroy this city. I just want to give Longshot a chance for a life." To say that Longshot was suddenly extremely conflicted as he saw three people he respected and trusted and then in his hand he was holding a document that could prove that the woman he loved... did he love her? Yes he loved her. That could prove the woman he loved was telling the truth. And why was the Scarlet Spider so mad at him, he apologized when he chose the Black Cat over him. "Okay I want to just say... I'm going to let you all finish, because you deserve this but...." Longshot reached to the bandoliers built into his jacket and pulled out three blades, "I really like you guys and all, but... this guy we are stealing from, he's bad news. He's like King Joffrey! You know... Game of Thrones... I'm not the only one who watches TV right!?" He was still holding the files in his hand, unsure on what to do with them. If he's King Joffery then you're Jaime in my eyes. Just saying from the perspective of a Stark guy," he shrugs then smirks under the mask. "Although you gotta give Tyrion credit but you're not Tyrion. Heck you're about as cute as Dog. Miss Kitty Cat over there has some great pity when it comes to you," yeah Ben doesn't like the guy that much. Although they did have points, "If you give us the stolen file it wouldn't be admissible in court, I'm not saying the bastard doesn't deserve it. Just saying two wrongs don't make a right here. Put back the goodies, and the knives. Three on two, plus there's the whole trust loyalty issue right now Mr. Bowie," both hands are ready to start shooting web bolts the second knives come at him. "Then you find a way to finger the guy so he can be brought up in court. He's not like some super villain you see out in the street tearing things up. And you don't go looting the place either. That money could be doing some good out there, and I'm sure the authorities can make good use of it. Heroes don't steal money, even from thieves," Channel responds as she pulls in some electrical energy, really to unleash it if needed. Not that anyone could see that. "And heroes don't draw a weapon they don't mean to use, Longshot. Put those away. Now. I'm not going to repeat myself". Not that she watches television much, but the series were books first. She just lets the others banter about the series and...whatever. "Besides, if you're hard up for cash and want to register your codename, the government does provide some cash to afford somewhere to live and some basics. You don't want to get yourself money by some other honest means, then that's an option for you that is a lot better than this". Not that Jocelyn did that, but she had the advantage of living with the X-Men, so she didn't need to. And Longshot seemed perfectly okay with publicity anyway. Axiom's attention turns from Longshot to Black Cat and he frowns even more. "J-just because the guy's a villain doesn't mean stealing from him is right!" he replies. "If he has nothing he should have j-just told us. We're his friends, we would have helped him. And not by making him one of the b-bad guys like a known supercriminal like you did," he keeps speaking to Black Cat, blaming her for this whole situaiton. Longshot pulling knives just gets a sad look shot his way...not that it's easy to tell with his mimicked mask. He's the only one of the Young Allies assembled not taking any offensive or defensive actions. He's just standing there and trying to make sense of it. The Game of Thrones talk goes right over his head. He recognizes it as something Billy talks about but that's it. Jocelyn bringing up registration gets a look shot her way. "Registration's n-n-not a good idea," he says simply. Nope, no trust for the Government at all in this one. Black Cat tossed her bag of gems aside. Her bank account was dwindling faster then she would admit, no doubt. But from day one of this score she knew exactly who the earnings were for. She even kicked the bag so it would be a bit farther away. She looked towards Longshot and gestured towards him, "Longshot? Yeah. I named him. When I met him he was pulling a Robin Hood, because that's what he thought that's what good people do, take from the rich and give to the poor." She looked up towards the alarms, likely now police were on their way, "That's just who he is. When I met him, he didn't know anything at all, so most of what he knows is from television, the internet (that I've let him on) and me. And you know what? On top of all of that, what would the government see him as? No social security number, id, fingerprints, tax records, and birth certificate. And especially as a mutant he will disappear. Where you think he'll end up, in Gitmo? He'll disappear forever, guys. What would you suggest to take care of the one guy I've ever cared about, other then my father ever? You will never see him again." Longshot was still holding the daggers in one hand, the file in the other. He heard what Black Cat said about him, it was better than any internet post about his hotness, ever TV show he was ever obsessed with and he lowered his blades. He held out the files from the safe and said, "This is on me. "This is not on here. "This is not on her," Longshot held out the documents and dropped the bag he was carrying, "Axiom... Scarlet Spider... Attractive Gril who's name I never learned." Longshot walked towards them, he was never willing to fight his friends (even if only he considered them as such) "Take me to the jail-place. I guess I deserve that." Thinking on it long and hard Scarlet Spider considers Black Cat's words. They hit close to home because being a clone isn't that different than being a four-fingered guy that crash landed here. Or whatever it is that brought Longshot here. Staring at Black Cat his hand lanced out several times creating a lot of "Thwips." Every security camera he could see is now covered with webbing. What happens next is among heroes, not cops or a corrupt business men. Looking back at Black Cat Scarlet stares then his hands lances out one more time. An orb flings out toward Longshot. The words come even if it doesn't connect, "I'll be his warden. We'll take him back to the base. If the team wants to watch him that's on them. If they don't. I know of some cells off the grid. No one will cut him up or expiriment on him. You have my word," the words are honest. He may hate Longshot but it's not enough to see the guy get tossed on an operating table. Looking back at Black Cat the next words are just as honest and grim, "What happens to you is on them. I'll support it and follow through. But if he ends up betraying us, harming us or hurting us, not only will he wish to be subjected to a lifetime of infomercials...I will look for you, no matter where you go, where you hide, I'll find you." The Allies are Scarlet's friends and he's VERY protective of them. While Channel was in agreement overall with Axiom, she still felt it better than theft. But, that was a debate for another day. "Everyone has a past, Longshot, You want to do better? Then here's your chance," the teen says. "You don't often get second chances, so make the most of it". She knew a bit about that. As Scarlet Spider covered the security camera, Channel glances to Axiom with a raised eyebrow, then to Black Cat. "Get out of here. I'll see to it that the right people find out about this guy, if your intentions are true. And leave empty handed," the woman says. "Unless anyone has an objection to that". It's a lot of grim and unpleasentness all around. Channel would, however, let a few people know to deal with this guy and his funding. But she didn't need to have Black Cat profiting from it. "I'll know if you've got anything on you that you shouldn't," she adds sternly. Axiom considers Black Cat's words carefully himself. He does have to admit she has a point. Longshot would vanish if the Government got their mitts on him and he's inclined to prevent that. Ben's thwipping is blinked at and watched for a moment before Axiom looks back at Channel and shrugs. He listens quietly to everything going on, just watching Longshot. "She c-can go," he chimes in. "Maybe put those documents b-b-b-back in the safe so he doesn't know someone's seen them," he adds. Ben's protective speech earns a small smile from the power booster but he offers no comment otherwise. "Either way it's known I've been here. Don't worry about 'Shot here." Black Cat leaned towards Longshot and gave him one last pleasant kiss, hard on his lips. It didn't matter what was appropriate to those around them, she cared about his well being. She placed a hand on the side of his cheek, "Shot, love, The one derp I love. They want to help you, make you a legit hero. I can't make you a hero, but I want to give you something to start with. I'm...I'm sorry. I just need more time,I love you 'Shot. Be a Robin Hood if you get the chance." Longshot looked at Jocelyn... she was very pretty and she cared. That made him smile... But between Black Cat and Axiom he decided to put the documents back in the safe. Longshot says, "I can accept that you three don't like me. I mean, except for the Scarlet Spider, you barely know me. Why should you care," Longshot said with his hands firmly above his head." Longshot looked at Jocelyn... she was very pretty and she cared. That made him smile... But between Black Cat and Axiom he decided to put the documents back in the safe. Then Black Cat kissed him, hard and he realized how much he cared for Felicia Hardy, and how much he would have to let her go to achieve his destiny. He decided to run distraction for her. "I can accept that you three don't like me. I mean, except for the Scarlet Spider, you barely know me. Why should you care," Longshot said with his hands firmly above his head. Nodding to Longshot Scarlet says, "Rooftop. 'I'll help you out guy,' then you run off with Catwoman's biggest fan after you see my webshooter breaks and all that fun stuff. Super guy," his hand lashes out flinging another orb at Longshot. They don't have handcuffs but impact webbing at the right spot should hold Longshot's arms in place like the snowsuit held the little brother's arms still in "A Christmas Story." Channel could melt any webbing that may hold him to the floor and then he could be swung about safely while connected to a webline. It'd look weird but Scarlet didn't trust Longshot. No matter how many bleeding heart speeches or real feelings expressed, Scarlet isn't about to let his guard down. "Go," the words are hard and firm to Black Cat. "Mistake number one. Assuming I like or don't like you. You're on your second chance," Channel responds. "In my book, that means you get a clean slate to start over, or at least a clean-ish slate. We'll chat later and figure out where things stand. Here isn't the place for that conversation though, all things considered," the teenager tells Longshot. Yeah, the guy was handsome. But right now, she was all business, and it was time for decisive action. Besides, she'd had her own share of second chances in life. Time to give this guy one. "Who s-s-said I didn't like you?" Axiom asks, head tilting to the side. "I mean um...you c-c-confuse the heck out of me but I d-don't dislike you," he says. He nods when Channel mentions its not a place to talk. "Yeah, let's g-g-g-get out of here." Black Cat glared her eyes at Scarlet-Spider. She didn't care how "firm" his tone was. Longshot clearly was surrendering. She stepped in between him and Longshot, "He was going to go with you, Spider-jerk. You've got a real attitude problem, spandex boy." She pushes her bad luck abilities towards the webbing, it was one of those days where she wished she had direct control, "Be careful, 'Shot." Longshot didn't seem to even try to dodge the Impact Webbing: his eye didn't glow, nor did he move to avoid it. Cat's bad luck powers however seemed to have a bit of an affect, causing the balls to activate before impact and this make a huge mess of webbing, on the floor, on the walls and on Longshot as well. Enough that he could still move, but was webbed right to the floor like the sticky floors in a movie theater from hell. Longshot flinched when this happened, he didn't really know what this stuff was, or where Scarlet Spider got it from. For all he knew Scarlet Spider was just like any other spider and made it himself... from a spinneret in his butt. And unfortunately that's when Cat's bad luck powers kicked in on Longshot, as he flinched he waved his arms to protect his face, and the blades in his bandoliers started dropping out like someone had just flipped over the silverware drawer causing a loud rattling of metal hitting the custom stone floor of the penthouse. Looking aside for a moment Scarlet catches his reflection. For a second he can see Uncle Ben giving him a stern look. He wouldn't want it this way. Scarlet breathes out not caring that the web line misses or that the knives make a lot of noise. What good would it do with the cop sirens in the distance? Turning back to Black Cat, "I get that you love him. It doesn't ease my anger since you two Bonnie and Clyded me. Run," he looks back to his teammates, "Get him out of here." Staring at the group, "I'll distract the cops. You guys scatter. Kitty-Cat, scamper off. They'll be harder on a repeat offender such as yourself. Team, go, no need to get your reputation in a sling here," smiling under the mask as an idea comes to him. "Push comes to shove I can fend them off. IF I'm desperate I can blame it on that OTHER spider." Holding her hand out, Channel aims a thermal burst at the webbing that was sticking to the floor to melt it off quickly, but without harming the others. "Here. I'll give you a ride Longshot," she offers, moving about to take hold of Longshot (without getting stuck to the webbing, thank you very much) if she can. "Hope you don't get airsick easily," Jocelyn tells the guy. "If you do, please let me know so I only fly over people who generally annoy me". Scarlet's statements are nodded to. She wasn't going to be caught here, that was for certain. She was masked anyway, and cameras, if she remembered right, had been dealt with somehow. "Are you sure, Spider?" Axiom asks quietly. "I c-c-could distract them if you'd rather go with Channel and Longshot," he offers, thinking of his knowledge of the city and all the secret tunnels and passages. He waits for a reply, no longer boosting or mimicking Ben and waiting to see if he'll need to swap to Jocelyn. Black Cat stepped forward and gave the Scarlet Spider on the cheek through his mask, "Look out for him, or I'll steal your porn or comic collection. Whichever you hold more valuable." She tosses a wink towards Axiom and Channel before hurrying over to give Longshot one last kiss. The cop sirens are very nearby, as she kisses him she grabs the bag of goods and launches her grapple hook to make a quick escape, "Gotcha!" And after a few moments she is gone. Longshot looked at Channel and then and Black Cat, she was one of the first people he had ever met since coming to this world. And the only person who seemed to care more about him, than what he could do for them. And he was being asked to leave her behind, heck she even seemed to be saying to just go and never come back. He was confused to say the least. Black Cat kissing him didn't helped anything, he opened his mouth to say: "Cat, I..." and then she was gone. He smiled at Channel and held out his hand, "Are you kidding I was born to fly a jetpack! Not really... well maybe," if there was any sadness or fear about the unfolding of events that had occurred tonight he didn't show it at all. It just seemed nothing ever really bother the guy, "So where are you guys going to take me?" Seeing the cat go for the diamonds Scarlet tries to grab her, but the cat is too quick. Before long she's gone. His plan suddenly got complicated. The plan was to just wait for cops to show and they would attack him. With nothing taken his innocence could be refuted easily. Now it is in shambles. "Shit," he curses then looks at the walls. "I've gotta go Charolette's Web here." Looking back at the group he says with a smile, "Go back to the farm. I've gotta leave Wilbur a message." If they're still waiting on him he'll eventually say, "What are you waiting on, slops?! GO! I'll catch up!" When the team is gone Scarlet starts slinging web quick and fast. Writing messages is a little clich in his book but maybe the fear factor could work in his benefit. Luckily for him the message consisted of straight lines and no curvy lines associated with letters like "S." Sprawling across three walls is the phrase, "I KNOW WHAT YOU DO!" Some people really buckle when they -know- they've got some kind of vigilante watching. Hopefully this would make the man forget about a cat and some diamonds. Plus the police would dig for the meaning behind the message because this isn't your typical graffiti. Reaching out to take Longshot's hand, Channel rises up into the air. "Alright then. Axiom, you good to go on your own, or you want a ride?" she asks. Once that's done, Channel will start to fly them on out. "We're heading off to somewhere safe to figure this out," Channel adds easily. She'd keep at least her and Longshot from being spotted by the police. She'd gotten rather good at that sort of thing by now, thanks to some of her training with Carol. Axiom doesn't look that happy about leaving Scarlet Spider behind. It looks like he might argue but he eventually nods when Ben tells them to go again. Boosting and mimicking Jocelyn, he starts floating the moment his costume finishes changing. "G-good to go," he replies, following after Jocelyn. Category:Log